Of All Space And Time
by shelpel98
Summary: Allie is just a normal girl, but she's been having... dreams. What happens when dreams become reality and she actually meets the Doctor?


_**A/N: Here's just a little story I'd written about a year (maybe two) ago, when I'd first gotten in to Doctor Who. So, it's the 10th Doctor because I was watching the episodes with the 10th Doctor then. Hope you enjoy this little story. I've considered writing more chapters, but that'll be decided later (since I don't know what else to write...) but for now it's just a one-shot... Anyway, I do hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.**_

"Allie, I can take you anywhere. Of all space and time, I can take you to any place you want to go," The Doctor said as he and I, Allie Morella, sat on a hill looking up at the stars.

"Anywhere?" I asked.

"Anywhere," The Doctor replied stretching his arms out above his head, circling them to emphasize the "anywhere" part.

"But it's not that simple, is it? You said so yourself." I looked at him seriously. I knew the answer. He'd said so time and time again, even before he'd even suggested me going with him.

"No, it isn't that simple. It never is. There's danger, and adventure. Lots of adventure." He looked back at me.

"Well, a little adventure never hurt anyone." The Doctor looked down at the ground, but he didn't say anything. "It didn't… did it Doctor?"

"You'd have to be prepared for anything- even possibly dying- if you want to travel with a TimeLord."

"But you'll still take me with you, won't you?" I asked as I began to grow worried that he was changing his mind after my question.

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head. "I would."

"Promise?" I asked. I knew I sounded childish, but I'd had one too many lies in my life to believe anything less than a promise, and sometimes not even that. But this was The Doctor, and he always kept his promises.

"I pro-"

_Bonk! Bonk! Bonk! _I rolled over in my bed and turned off my alarm clock.

"If only sleeping in during the summer was still a possibility," I muttered to myself. If it was a possibility, I would have been able to hear The Doctor make that promise. I would hold him up to that promise. Even if he didn't finish it. He tried to, and that's all that mattered.

I knew it was somewhat foolish to even think I would ever find that man. He only appeared in my dreams, but it was every night, and The Doctor seemed so real. So lifelike. Sort of like he just walked into my dreams…

I quickly pulled on my clothes and brushed my hair and teeth. I then ran down stairs, grabbed a bite to eat, and rushed into my mother's room. It killed me every time I stepped into her room – which was all the time. She was dying of a brain tumor, and she was connected to all kinds of machines to help her survive. My father left us when mum got sick, and soon after he was killed in a car crash, and all of my other family was dead, so my mum was all I had left. And she was more than likely going soon, so I'd be all alone.

"Hey, mum." She slowly and painfully opened her eyes. "Hey, mum, I'm gonna go to the store, so I'll be back soon, OK?" I knew she wasn't going to respond, but I had to tell her anyway. She didn't even know I was home half of the time. I walked out of the room, but turned around. "The nurse will be here in about ten minutes. I'll leave a note for her so she will know where I am. I love you." I finally left the room and the house.

I was halfway to my destination when I noticed somebody was following me. I kept making abrupt turns and taking strange paths, but they just wouldn't leave me alone. I was beginning to get worried, so when I turned down an empty street I turned around.

"What do you want?" I began to yell, but when I saw who it was I had to stop. It was The Doctor! I couldn't believe it! I didn't have to look for him! _He _found _me_!

He pulled out his psychic paper. "I'm an investiga-"

I cut him off. "The paper is blank."

"What?" He looked confused.

"If you're going to pretend to be an investigator, don't do it with a blank sheet of paper."

"What?" He still looked confused. "The paper always works," he mumbled to himself.

"Almost always." I corrected. "Some people's minds don't take the trick of the psychic paper."

"Yes. That is true." He said. "Wait! How did you know that? Do you work for Torchwood?"

"What?" I asked, but about that time another man ran up. I'd never seen this man before, but he seemed familiar. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Jack!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Have you ever seen this girl?"

Jack… Jack… He had to be Captain Jack Harkness! The Doctor's "omnisexual" off-and-on companion. He turned and looked at me, then back to The Doctor.

"No, I haven't." He then lowered his voice. "But have you introduced yourself yet?" Without waiting for a response he turned to me. "Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"Stop it!" The Doctor yelled as Jack extended his hand.

"Just introducing myself," Jack shrugged. "And I think we all should do the same."

The Doctor gave him one of those "you've got to be kidding me" looked, so I took it as my chance to introduce myself. Maybe The Doctor would remember me.

"I'm Allie Morella, for either one of you who care."

"And I'm-"

"The Doctor. I know." I said.

"How do you know that? How does she know that?" He asked Jack.

"I don't know. Lucky guess?" He shrugged.

"How do you know that?" The Doctor asked me.

"Long story, but I would rather know why you have followed me down the empty street." I said. I needed to get home to my mum as soon as I could.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. I was just going to ask you what that jewelry stuff is that everybody is wearing."

"Oh, it's called Dalekanium or something. It's the "fashionable" thing to wear or something. If that was all you wanted to know, why did you ask me?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something drew me to you, obviously for good reason, and also you were the only person I saw _not _wearing the jewelry. Wait! What did you say it was called?"

"Dalekanium," I said. The jewelry that The Doctor was talking about was this sort of gold colored metal jewelry – bracelets, headbands, necklaces, anything and everything that everyone was wearing – that had these circular things on them. They were ugly to me, and they cost way too much, but everybody just _had _to have at least one.

"Dalekanium!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" I yelled back

"Doctor, that doesn't mean…" Jack stopped.

"If it is what I think it is, and I think it really is, then yes, it does mean that." The Doctor and Jack shared a look of worry, but I just stood there confused.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked.

"Follow me, and please tell me how you know all of this… information that you know."

As we walked I explained to him how he came to me in my dreams every night. I told him everything that he told me and everything that I knew from my dreams. At times The Doctor and Jack would say things like "Wow" and "That's amazing".

After I finished my story we finally made it to the TARDIS. "Ah, this is what the TARDIS looks like." I said as I stepped inside.

"It's not as fun a reaction with her," The Doctor said to Jack.

"I heard that. And it's not my fault. It's yours. You're the one who told me all about it."

"Yes, I know, you told me about that, but _how_?" He began to talk about the possibilities to himself, but he seemed to have forgotten about the reason he brought me to the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what about the Dalekanium?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. I need you to go buy me something "Dalekanium" OK?"

"I can't do that. I'm sorry." I said.

"I'll come with you, if you want me to," Jack smiled.

"Jack! Stop it!" The Doctor yelled. "Know, Allie, why can't you?"

"I can't afford that kind of thing!" I exclaimed. "Why do you think I don't have any myself? Besides the fact that I think they're distasteful, I can't afford it. I have to take care of my mum!"

"Calm down," The Doctor ordered. "If I thought you were going to have the money I would have sent you out as soon as I met you. I brought you here to give you this." He handed me a bag, and inside it was more than enough money.

"Oh, thanks. I'll… be right back." I said.

"I can still go with you." Jack offered. I told him I'd be OK and The Doctor just gave him a glare.

I left the TARDIS and headed out to buy the jewelry for The Doctor. I had no trouble finding or buying it, but I couldn't figure out why The Doctor wanted it. He'd told me a lot in my dreams, but nothing about anything Dalekanium or whatever it was he was freaking out about.

When I made it back into the TARDIS I opened the door quietly. I was trying to see what The Doctor and Jack were doing.

"C'mon Doctor. Maybe it's a sign you need to bring with us. She might be an asset to saving the word – or the universe," Jack said. He and the Doctor were sitting in chairs on the far side of the TARDIS controls.

"Jack, we both know why _you _want her here." The Doctor glared at him. "And if that is going to be an issue with you I'm not having it."

"Maybe that's a reason you want her here too, but it _would _be a problem for you, so you're saying no." Jack joked.

"You wish, Jack. I have Rose."

"You're never going to see her again. It would cost the collapse of two universes, and you love other people's life too much to risk that." Jack was serious now.

"If there was another rift…" The Doctor sounded hopeful.

"I highly doubt that will ever happen, unless Torchwood would allow it, and I know the higher authority will not say yes, especially for you, Doctor, to go see your ex girlfriend."

"But I never got to tell her I love her…"

Before Jack could say anything else I opened the TARDIS door loudly. "I'm back!" I exclaimed.

"Well we missed you," Jack said. It was amazing to see how fast they composed themselves.

"Well, I miss you too. Now, Doctor, here is the jewelry you asked for."

"Thank you." He took the bag of money and the bracelet out of my hand.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the bracelet. He did it once, twice, a third time, as if he thought the reading was wrong.

"No, no, no!" He exclaimed. It can't be!"

"Is it…?" Jack asked.

"It is." The Doctor replied.

"It is what?" I asked.

"Daleks!"

I stood there confused. "What's a Dalek?" I asked. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"I tell you all the secrets of the universe, but I don't tell you what a Dalek is?" The Doctor asked.

"Very typical of you, Doctor," Jack said.

"Well, sorry for my mistake. The Daleks are these aliens that I've been battling for a very very long time. I keep thinking I've gotten rid of them, but I seem to be wrong every time. Now the Daleks seem to have discovered a way to use mind control, and it looks like they're going to try to make the humans do their work."

"How?" I asked. I was slowly catching on to what he was saying.

"With this." He held up the bracelet. "And by the reading on my screwdriver they will be coming…" He scanned the bracelet again. "In about an hour. Jack. Are you ready to face the Daleks?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. You want me to stop by Torchwood and get some guns?" Jack asked.

"No. Hopefully we won't need weapons. But if we do…"

"I can get them?"

"Yes."

Jack smiled in victory.

"I'm going to help too." I told them. "But, Doctor, you have to promise me two things."

"What would that be?" He asked.

"First off, that I'm coming with you when it's over, and second, that everyone I know will be safe."

"Everyone will be safe, but I don't know if you can come…" The Doctor was looking at Jack's grin.

"Well, you've already promised me in my dream, so you can't back down, you know, since everything else I've told you has been true. I just want you to say it in reality. So, do you promise – to both of them?"

"I promise."

The Doctor and Jack were scrambling around the TARDIS gathering equipment and other things to get ready to face the Daleks. I felt completely useless as I watched them. I sat in the corner as they created piles of supplies.

"Doctor, I thought we weren't going to use guns." Jack said as The Doctor started to put together a dangerous looking gun-type thing.

"It isn't a gun. It's a blaster. It makes more of a 'pew pew' noise rather than a 'boom boom' type," The Doctor said as if that was a perfectly acceptable explanation.

"It stills able to blow up a Dalek, right?" Jack asked.

"Of course it does. Why else would I be making it?"

"Then it's a gun. We could have just stopped by Torchwood."

"I'm not going to Torchwood. OK?"

"OK, ok. Just saying."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hand me that circular square thing right there… yeah, that." The Doctor said.

"How long until the Daleks get here?" I asked. I really needed to know more, so that I could at least feel a little bit helpful.

"Now," The Doctor said, looking at his watch, "it'll be about… 20 minutes… or less."

"And your… blaster… will be ready by then?" Jack asked doubtfully.

"Yes," The Doctor said, pulling the blaster up. It was nearly as big as him and had a wire and a neck strap on it. He threw the neck strap over his neck and crawled off the floor. "Because it's ready now."

"How does it work?" I asked.

"You just pull the trigger and push the button on the side, but you don't have to worry about that. I don't want you messing with this."

"I'm not a child. I can do it. Besides, how else am I supposed to help?"

"You can hold this," he said as he handed me his sonic screwdriver.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked.

"Just click it when I tell you too. I promise it will make all the difference."

I stood there holding the sonic screwdriver as I watched The Doctor and Jack discussed what the plan was. I couldn't believe what I'd gotten myself into. All because I wanted to meet the Doctor. My mother should have been wondering where I was… if she even knew that I was gone.

I looked down at my watch. 15 minutes. We had 15 minutes. I put the screwdriver in my jacket pocket and walked over to The Doctor and Captain Jack. I was about to ask what they planned to do about the Dalekanium jewelry, but before I opened my mouth a terrifying voice came from, what seemed to be, the bracelet I bought.

"EXXTTRRMMINNATTEEE! EXTERRMINATTEE!"

"Doctor, what was that?" I asked, terrified.

"That, my dear, is the Daleks," Jack said.

"They're… early," I said because I couldn't think of anything else.

"Yeah. Are you ready?" The Doctor asked.

"As I'll ever be," I said. At that moment The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS, and we headed out.

Outside almost everybody was walking into a big group, looking up at the sky. When I looked up myself I saw that the sky was filled the Daleks. Everyone on the ground was chanting: "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"You ready, Jack?" The Doctor asked.

"Let's go!" Jack said as he ran off.

"Daleks!" The Doctor called out. The Daleks stopped, midflight, and looked at him, and so did everybody on the ground.

"Do I detect The Doctor?" A blond haired, blue eyed woman who was standing near us asked in what seemed like an almost Dalek voice.

"Why are you doing this?" the Doctor asked.

"To exterminate the human race. We are so close now. Just a few more minutes, and we shall attack!" The woman exclaimed. The Daleks were controlling her. Everything she did and said was controlled by the flying aliens in the sky.

"You don't have to do this! You can go back. You can go back, and you won't get hurt." The Doctor warned.

"Why would we want to do that? We have all the control we need."

"What if I told you it wouldn't be that way for long?" The Doctor asked. "If you don't have the humans, then you will just have to face me yourselves."

"But it is that way, Doctor, so it seems you are at a disadvantage. We both know you won't harm the humans with your little gun!"

"No, but I will do this! Go, Jack!" He called. When I looked up Jack was standing on top of a house with a machine that turned out to be some kind of giant magnet. The jewelry began to come off of the people, and float towards the magnet, and when Jack jumped down quickly The Doctor shot the blaster at it, and told me to use the Screwdriver. I clicked it, and the house, the magnet, and the jewelry blew up.

All of the people fell to the ground, and when they came to a few seconds later they looked dazed and confused.

"Run!" The Doctor ordered them. "Run! GO! Quickly!" And everybody ran. The streets cleared out, and The Doctor was left to face the Daleks.

"Now, Daleks, you have one chance. You can leave and never come back, or you can face me! What'll it be?" The Doctor asked.

Suddenly, one by one the Daleks began to disappear from the air. "Retreat" was the only thing heard from the Daleks, and The Doctor stood there in utter shock.

"Uh, Doctor, has that ever happened before?" I asked as I slowly stepped closer to him.

"No. Never," he said looking around. We headed back to the TARDIS as I continued to talk.

"Well, I don't think that's the last of them. They'll be back. They always come back, don't they? You said so. They're just going to devise another plan. They'll be back some time… or place." I said. He just looked at me funny.

"You know, I was gonna say something like that… But I can't now. You did."

"Sorry?" I shrugged. "Doctor, I've got to get home to my mother. I left her to go get groceries, and I got caught up with you and Jack blowing up houses…" I stopped. Blowing up houses… The house Jack was standing on top of. It looked more than just familiar… it looked like…

I ran back to the street we were just on, and I began to cry. More than cry. I was sobbing. The Doctor finally caught up with me.

"Allie, what's wrong?" He asked, holding my shoulder and trying to get me to look at him.

"You promised me. You promised me and you lied!" I sobbed.

"What? You're still coming with me. If that's what you're worried about."

"No, Doctor. You lied!" I screamed. I was devastated.

"What are you talking about?"

"You promised that – that everyone would be safe!" I screamed.

"They are – aren't they?" he asked, confused. About that time Jack walked up.

"No! They're not!" I screamed.

The Doctor looked up and saw where we were standing. "The house!" He exclaimed. "Jack, did you check to see if there was anybody in that house?"

"I asked somebody and they said they hadn't seen the person who lived there since this morning. I figured they were under Dalek control or something – hey, what's wrong with you?"

"See there, Allie, the person was gone," The Doctor said trying to comfort me.

"There were two people!" I said.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"That's my house!" I half sobbed, half screamed. "You killed my mother!"

And then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I was laying on the floor of the TARDIS. I sat there for a moment to recollect what had happened. I left the house, met The Doctor and Jack, somewhat defeated the Daleks… but why was I here? Then I remembered: Jack on a rooftop – my roof top. Magnet, blaster, sonic screwdriver, BOOM! Gone. Everything gone. My mother – Gone.

I stood up, stumbled, regained my balance, and then sat down in a chair that was placed near where I had been laying.

"Hello, sleeping beauty," Jack said. I ignored him. "Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't know. And obviously whoever I asked didn't know either so it isn't completely my fault-"

"Jack!" The Doctor warned.

"OK, so it was my fault, but I didn't know." He waited to see if I was going to say something. "Well at least you're quiet now." He said. I just gave him a questioning look. "While you were… asleep, I guess I could say… your subconscious mind was screaming obscenities at me. It was actually quite amusing. I just sat in that chair and listened to you." I didn't say anything. "Look, I really am sorry."

"She was gonna die anyway." I said.

"What?"  
"She was dying. And it would have been slow and painful for her, so maybe blowing up was a better option," I said. It was true, and I myself knew it.

"I guess if you think about it that way, then it's all better." Jack said.

"You still killed her though," I told him as I walked over to The Doctor.

"Hello there," he said looking up from something he was working on.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A day or two. I lost track of time. Ha! Just kidding. I can't lose track of time. I have all of time and space at my finger tips! But really, you were out for about a day and a half."

"You know, Doctor, if I am going to travel through space and Time with you and Jack I'm not going to wear this same outfit the entire time." I began to speak loud enough for Jack to hear me from across the TARDIS. "But, you know, Jack blew up my house, so I've really got nothing else."

"You don't have to wear anything if you don't want to!" Jack said.

"I'd prefer to be clothed."

"Don't worry," The Doctor said. "My last companion left a closet full of clothes that I'm pretty sure would fit you. It'll be up those stairs in that room to the right. That'll be your room anyway."

"Thank you," I told him. His eyes began to water, but I pretended I didn't notice as I walked to my room – Well, Rose Tyler's room.

I couldn't believe that The Doctor kept all of her things. It seemed like nothing had been touched. It felt wrong for me to be in there. Like I was invading in somebody's personal life. I sat down on the bed, and noticed a book. I picked it up. It was a journal. As I was moving it to the dresser a piece of paper fell out. It was a piece of paper that had just been stuck into the book. It read: "Rose Tyler, I love you." And then I realized The Doctor put that there when she left. I quickly folded it up and put it back. Now I really was invading.


End file.
